differenthistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Space Amoeba (Johnsonverse)
Space Amoeba is the eleventh film in the Johnson Godzilla series. PlotEdit The Soviet Union launches the Zond 8 probe on a circumlunar flight. The probe disappears without a trace, though, and the Soviets blame the United States, who flatly deny it. Over the next several days, the world finds itself on the brink of nuclear war, and it seems like the missiles will fly during a heated argument in the UN in New York, before Godzilla appears and angrily demands an end to the conflict, stating he will not allow ANY threat to humanity or the planet to exist. Meanwhile, Zond 8 crashes in the South Pacific, and kaiju never-before documented appear. It soon becomes clear what is going on: Zond 8 disappeared because of a mysterious amoprhous parasitic extraterrestrial called the Space Amoeba, which refers to itself as Yog. The Space Amoeba announces its arrival on Earth, seeking to bring back enough food for its species, and to punish Earth for resisting its destiny to be exploited. Just to show it means business, the Space Amoeba spawns four kaiju: a giant cuttlefish named Gezora, a giant turtle named Kamoebas, and two giant stone lobsters named Ganimes. The amoeba sics the kaiju on various places around the world: Gezora on Honolulu, Kamoebas on Okinawa, one of the Ganimes on Seattle, and the other on Hong Kong. The EDF finds itself, as usual, powerless to stop the kaiju. In Okinawa, the EDF is alerted to the existence of the Shisa, the ancient guardian deity of Okinawa. Unfortunately, the only way to awaken the Shisa is with a hymn, and all members of the Azumi family have been evacuated. Tom Stevenson of CBS damns the Azumi family for their cowardice, before being forced to flee the island. The amoeba soon recalls all of its kaiju, and directs them towards Monster Island to "take care of the only credible threats", referring to the Earth Defenders. Arriving on the island, the four monsters are soundly thrashed by Godzilla, Anguirus, and Mothra, sending them into a retreat. Redoubling, the amoeba instead sends them to attack Sendai, Japan. Tom Stevenson, having heard that the rogue kaiju are headed for Sendai, arrives in said city and begins a live account during Walter Cronkite's newscast. The kaiju arrive in the city, and begin destroying everything in sight. They target the nearly-complete Fukushima-Daiichi Nuclear Power Plant, which was supposed to be commissioned the next year, since radiation is considered a delicacy among the amoeba's species. Before the rogue kaiju can destroy the plant and absorb the radiation, a familiar roar is heard, heralding the arrival of Godzilla and Anguirus. The two defenders confront the rogue kaiju, as Godzilla (via the translator) orders Yog to leave Earth, or pay the ultimate price. Yog refuses to stand down, and brags that the radiation contained in Godzilla alone will feed its race for millennia. Thus, the battle begins. Godzilla and Anguirus are outnumbered 5-2, but Godzilla's atomic breath tips the odds in the favor of Earth. The rogue kaiju soon start using their special abilities, though: Gezora launches a flurry attack with his tentacles, Kamoebas shoots acidic fire from his mouth, and the Ganimes are resistant to all physical attacks. Into the night, Godzilla and Anguirus are worn down, and all seems lost. The next morning, having fought through the night, Godzilla and Anguirus are barely hanging on, but so are the rogue kaiju. With one last blast of atomic breath, Godzilla manages to incinerate Gezora. Anguirus also manages to use the last of his strength to latch onto Kamoebas' neck and twist his head, killing him. This leaves the Ganimes, and the defenders are too exhausted to continue. Workers at the plant, though, take a calculated risk and release a bit of radiation. This manages to reinvigorate the two defenders, and Godzilla and Anguirus fight with renewed fervor. Though the two lobsters manage to hold up, Godzilla starts hitting them harder, making a chip. Godzilla soon realizes that it's futile to use melee attacks, so he fires his atomic breath, shattering one of the Ganimes. Yog, running out of options, attempts to possess Anguirus, but Godzilla catches sight of the amoeba, which made the mistake of growing to the point of being visible to the naked eye, and blasts it, killing Yog. The second Ganimes, though, is still belligerent, and stabs Godzilla in the chest. But Godzilla is unfazed, and instead, using lessons learned from fighting Ebirah, rips off Ganimes' claw. The lobster shrieks in pain before Godzilla puts him out of his misery by impaling him with his own claw. With the space amoeba and the rogue kaiju dead, Godzilla and Anguirus head home for a much-deserved rest. The EDF, meanwhile, begins loudly debating the need to speed up R&D on the anti-kaiju mecha units, specifically Mechagodzilla. But it's no use. The money just isn't there, and the Soviet Union isn't helping at all, since the Soviets would gladly see the NATO countries and their allies burn without having to launch a single nuke. Regardless, though, the UN states that they will just have to continue relying on the Earth Defenders to defend against external threats and hostile kaiju. There is good news, though. Jet Jaguar is nearing completion thanks to Kilaak technology, and Goro Ibuki, a scientist contracted to develop and build the robot, states he should be ready by 1973. DifferencesEdit * GUESS.